Un réveil difficile
by Gwenetsi
Summary: OS, Tony se réveille sans souvenirs de sa soirée. Lorsque tout lui revient, eh bien... il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir. Et Lorque Gibbs est mis au courant, alors là il voudrait disparaître de la surface de la Terre !
1. Chapitre 1

_Nouvel OS. Cette fois Tony est confronté à un réveil difficle après une soirée bien arrosée._

* * *

**Et si... l'alcool mettait deux agents dans une situation difficile**

_La crainte suit le crime, et c'est son chatiment._

Voltaire

oOo

Tony se réveilla avec difficulté, l'esprit embrumé.

La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

La seconde, que l'environnement où il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec l'appartement d'une de ses connaissances.

Et la troisième, qu'il tenait une forme chaude serrée dans ses bras.

oOo

Il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger quoique se soit pour l'instant, alors il se concentra pour se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il lutta longtemps contre les vapeurs d'alcool avant que tout lui revienne.

oOo

C'était le soir, il était avec Abby, Ziva et Tim dans un bar.

Ils avaient discuter, bu aussi, beaucoup.

Le bleu et la laborantine étaient parti, le laissant seul avec sa coéquipière.

Tous deux avaient prolongé la soirée.

Ils avaient quitté l'endroit passablement éméchés, mais encore assez lucide pour réfléchir et savoir qu'ils étaient incapable de conduire.

Enfin ils le croyaient.

Ils étaient partis à pieds et ensuite...

Ensuite ils...

oOo

NON! Ils n'avaient pas fait ça!

oOo

Tony ouvrit les yeux en grand, avant de les refermer aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière.

Ce bref sursaut n'eut pour seul effet que de rappeler à son bon souvenir sa gueule de bois, et à la forme chaude de se blottir encore plus près de lui.

Il avait la bouche encore trop pâteuse pour pouvoir prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Et la flottée de jurons qu'il voulait débiter resta coincée dans sa gorge, avec le goût amer d'une mauvaise surprise.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, ils l'avaient fait!

oOo

C'était pourtant contraire à tous ses principes, à tout ce que Gibbs lui avait enseigné.

Gibbs!

Pourvu qu'il ne sache rien ou il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau!

oOo

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris?

Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce-qui _leur_ avait pris!

Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient chaud tous les deux, et qu'ils avaient donc chacun enlevé leur veste.

Mais ils s'étaient arrêté là, pas vrai?

Non?

Ils étaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool aussi.

Oui, mais cela n'excusait en rien ce qu'ils avaient fait!

oOo

Enfin, il fallait bien se l'avouer, ils avaient totalement dérapé!

La jeune femme contre sa poitrine, la tête nichée dans son cou était là pour le lui rappeler.

D'ailleurs les souvenirs de la soirée lui revenait à présent bien nets.

oOo

Ils avaient fait _ça_ en plein milieu du parc d'Anacostia, par 10°C et devant une patrouille de police qui plus est!

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce-qui leur était passé par la tête!

oOo

La réponse vint immédiate.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Au lieu d'expliquer une expression à l'israélienne, il l'avait mis en pratique.

Mais elle était d'accord, hein!

Il n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire!

Pourtant cela ne les excusaient pas.

D'ailleurs les policiers qui les avaient cueilli avaient le même avis.

La preuve, ils les avaient gentiment conduis dans une cellule, d'un commissariat de quartier, pour qu'ils puissent dégriser, et accessoirement éviter qu'ils recommencent ce genre de chose.

oOo

Et dire que c'était leur jour de congé!

Ils risquaient fort de ne pas en profiter.

oOo

Ziva remua dans ses bras.

Elle se réveillait à son tour.

Tony respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

Les sourires goguenards qu'affichaient les flics en passant devant eux confirma son impression, ils n'étaient pas sorti d'affaire.

oOo

Il maudit mille fois leur situation avant de regarder la jeune femme.

Il allait maintenant devoir lui expliquer pourquoi ce qu'ils avaient fait les avait conduit en cellule.

Cette fois il jura pour de bon, mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils leur était passé par la tête?

oOo

Enfin, c'est vrai, il fallait avoir un grain pour piquer une tête dans le Potomac à trois heures du matin!

Ou alors il fallait être soul et avoir la ferme intention d'expliquer en long en large et en travers toute les subtilités de l'expression « prendre un bain de minuit » à sa coéquipière!

oOo

Il jura de nouveau, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il leur avait pris de faire ça!

* * *

_Vous vous attendiez à autre chose qu'une baignade nocturne? _

_C'est pas mon genre!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Apparemment vous voulez une suite. _

_Même si ce n'était pas au progamme, pour moi ils s'en sortaient tous seuls, j'en ai fait une. _

_Alors voilà ce que ça donne._

* * *

**Et si... Gibbs était prévenu**

oOo

Dire que Gibbs était furieux eut été un doux euphémisme. Il était hors de lui.

Être appelé un de ses rares jours de congé pour venir chercher ses deux agents en cellule ne lui convenait absolument pas.

Rajouté à cela la cause de leur enfermement: une baignade dans le fleuve a une heure indue en plein Washington, et il avait tout simplement vu rouge.

oOo

Que Tony fasse des conneries passe encore, il y été habitué, ou tout du moins peu surpris.

Mais que Ziva le rejoigne dans ses frasques, pire qu'elle en soit une des principales actrices, cela il ne le tolérait pas.

oOo

Quand il débarqua au commissariat, son regard noir sidéra les hommes de loi présents et fit taire les toutes les conversations, dont nombre d'entre elles avaient pour sujet les deux agents.

Ils avaient fait sensation apparemment.

oOo

L'un des deux officiers de patrouille qui les avait ramassé, et l'avait également prévenu, le conduisit aussitôt à leur cellule.

Gibbs n'avait pas eut a prononcé un seul mot, ce qu'il dégageait de colère contenue valait tous les discours du monde.

L'officier l'avait reconnu dès son entrée, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il ne connaissait que sa voix.

oOoOo

Tony n'était pas encore totalement réveillé.

Ni Ziva d'ailleurs, elle se trouvait toujours contre lui en tentant vainement de retrouver ses esprits.

Il est vrai que le martellement continu dans son crane associé à la lumière diffuse de la petite pièce n'aidait pas.

oOo

Les agents des forces de l'ordre ne cessaient de faire des allers et venues devant eux.

Les sourires narquois et les remarques acerbes qui se présentaient à eux dès que les deux agents ouvraient les yeux rajoutaient à leur situation.

Autant dire que tous deux rêvaient de disparaître suite à leur mémorable soirée.

oOo

Après cette rapide introspection, Tony était intimement convaincu que rien n'aurait put aggraver la situation, que cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Mais il revit son jugement à la baisse lorsque le visage bien connu de son patron entra dans son champs de vision.

oOo

Gibbs était au commissariat.

Le constat fut amer.

Pas qu'il n'aurait pas du s'en douter, après tout il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne les chercher après leur arrestation, mais il aurait sincèrement préféré que les policiers choisissent d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est vrai, son répertoire contenait d'autres numéros, celui de Gibbs n'était pas le seul!

oOoOo

On lui ouvrit la cellule mais Gibbs ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se contenta de jeter un regard assassin à Tony.

En la secouant légèrement, le jeune homme invitait doucement sa compagne à ouvrir les yeux et à émerger totalement de l'état comateux dans lequel elle venait de plonger.

oOo

Celle-ci sortit de sa torpeur et ouvrit finalement un œil en direction de la porte.

Son cerveau enregistra la présence de son patron sans pour autant délivrer le message lui commandant de réagir.

À l'inverse, la jeune femme se pelotonna un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son coéquipier, dans la ferme intention de repartir au pays des rêves.

oOo

Le "Ziva, on a un problème." chuchoté à son oreille, en revanche, lui fit plus d'effet qu'une douche glacée.

Tony ne disait jamais cela, ou alors il temporisait ce genre de phrase par un "je crois".

Le "on a un problème" murmuré avec une pointe d'inquiétude réussit à déclencher l'alarme dans son esprit.

oOo

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de porter une main à sa tête et de faire une grimace.

Sa gueule de bois, ses souvenirs de la soirée, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, avec qui et la présence silencieuse de Gibbs venaient de lui revenir à la figure tel un boomerang lancé à pleine vitesse.

Ses pensées suivirent le même cheminement que celles de Tony un peu plus tôt et elle jura en hébreux.

oOo

Tony constata qu'elle était réveillée et reporta son attention sur Gibbs.

- Patron?

- DiNozzo.

La voix était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir.

Ziva en prit conscience et quitta les bras protecteurs et rassurants de son partenaire pour se tourner vers elle.

oOo

Tony afficha une moue contrite avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer!

Force était de constater qu'il prenait tout sur lui, mais au regard qui glissa sur elle, Ziva comprit que ni cet élan chevaleresque, ni toutes les explications qu'ils pourraient fournir, ne changeraient strictement rien à l'attitude de leur chef d'équipe, et surtout au sort qu'il leur réservait.

oOo

L'ambiance était électrique et la tension palpable.

Le tout diminua quand l'officier se mit à parler:

- Les papiers pour leur sortie sont sur mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien m'y accompagner, un de mes collègues va se charger de vos agents.

Il ouvrit la marche, aussitôt suivit par un Gibbs à l'aura assassine.

oOo

Tony se leva et pris quelques secondes pour se stabiliser avant d'aider Ziva à en faire de même.

Un policier les conduisit à l'accueil et leur remit leurs affaires alors que leur patron revenait.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un regard meurtrier l'en dissuada.

oOo

Il pensa avec soulagement que ni lui, ni Ziva n'avait été jusqu'à se déshabiller totalement avant de se mettre à l'eau, quand Gibbs leur signifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils enfilent leurs vestes et leurs chaussures.

Il leur désigna la sortie du doigt à la place .

oOo

Tony aurait tout donné pour qu'il leur hurle dessus plutôt que de subir cette humiliation publique, et de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, Ziva était du même avis.

Car c'est dans le plus profond silence et sous les regards scrutateurs de toutes les personnes présentes qu'ils quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

_Suite et fin dans le chapitre suivant._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà la fin. _

_Elle ne me plait pas trop, mais il fallait que je fasse une véritable fin suite au deuxième chapitre._

* * *

Gibbs leur désigna l'arrière de son véhicule et s'installa au volant.

Il démarra et quitta les lieux pour s'enfoncer à toute vitesse dans la circulation de Washington.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut passé le coin de la rue que, timidement, les conversations reprirent dans le poste de police.

oOo

Les fenêtres avant grandes ouvertes refroidissaient rapidement l'habitacle et ses occupants.

Si l'on avisait les vêtements encore humides que portaient les deux fautifs, et leurs tremblements ininterrompus, on pouvait facilement présumer qu'ils risquaient de tomber malade.

Pourtant cela ne changea en rien la conduite du chauffeur qui poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

Il déposa les deux agents aux abords du Potomac, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient fait prendre.

Il les laissa là, pieds nus dans l'herbe, leurs affaires à la main et entreprit de faire demi-tour.

Tony l'interpella avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

- Tu ne vas pas nous laissez là! On est à je ne sais pas combien de bornes de chez nous!

- À ton avis DiNozzo!

Le ton était dur, une pointe railleur.

Ziva prit la suite de son partenaire.

- Gibbs! Tony a raison, vous...

Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- David, une remarque peut-être?

- Je...

- Si vous avez put venir jusqu'ici, alors vous êtes capables de faire le trajet en sens inverse.

Sur ce il s'en alla.

oOo

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne.

Ils étaient bons pour regagner leurs domiciles à pieds.

Gibbs avait conservé leurs clés de voiture, et il n'étaient, de toute façon, toujours pas en été de reprendre le volant.

Les bruits de la ville lui déchiraient le crâne.

Il prit un instant sa tête entre ses mains dans un vain espoir que cela cesse.

Finalement, il passa ses affaires.

Ziva l'imita.

oOo

- Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir longtemps? s'enquiera-t-il.

- À ton avis!

- Ben on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge!

Et tous deux prirent la direction de leurs appartements respectifs, cheminant ensemble sur une partie du trajet.

Leurs visages restèrent fermés et, en partie à cause de l'expression qui les avait conduit à cette situation, pas un mot ne passa leurs lèvres.

oOo

Quand ils reprirent le boulot, ils constatèrent soulagés que personne n'était au courant de leur petite mésaventure.

En revanche, ils regrettèrent amèrement qu'il soit venu les chercher et ils se demandaient s'il passerait l'éponge.

Quoiqu'à l'éclat dans ses yeux, quand il s'adressait à eux, ils doutaient que cela arrive un jour.

oOo

Tony ajouta mentalement une règle à toutes celles que Gibbs leur avait enseigné.

Une qu'il plaça devant toutes les autres.

Une qui disait: « Ne jamais mettre Gibbs en colère! ».

Puis il jura de nouveau, se demandant encore une fois ce qu'ils leur étaient passé par la tête.

* * *

_Alors cette suite a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos attentes?_


End file.
